Previous techniques for analyzing one or more acoustic signals from an acoustic scan of an integrated circuit (IC) package or other object include analyzing the acoustic signals using a Fourier Transform (FT). However, FTs tend to be ineffective at analyzing acoustic signals from an acoustic scan of an object. A drawback of FTs is that, in an FT analysis of a function, the function is assumed to be periodic and to extend infinitely in a time domain. In contrast, an acoustic signal from an acoustic scan of an object is typically a critically damped pulsed signal that, in a time domain, has a rapidly rising leading edge. As a result, FTs cannot accurately represent acoustic signals from an acoustic scan of an object.